Kayla Masi
Biography Growing Up Kayla Masi has lived a trying life, ever since she was born. Her mother died while she was in childbirth, and her father was a spacer, who traveled to many distant planets from their homeworld of Corellia. He didn't know how to really raise a child, especially a daughter, but he did what he could. From an early age, Kayla learned how to shoot a blaster, because she was on the cargo hauls with him. Exposed to the nastiness of the galaxy, she responded by becoming very defensive and very protective of what she knew and could call her own. Her father taught her the spacer's code, the code of the people who's lives were bound to the void. It became a part of her, especially when she started to meet kinder folk, because they reminded her that there were good people out there, people like the woman that her father spoke about with loving tones, her mother. Raised very much like a boy, Kayla could rough house with the best of them. In her twelfth year, Kayla's father was forced to make a crash landing with the ship that he was on board, in order to avoid an Imperial Customs Patrol. While the cargo was secure, and the damage to the ship wasn't too severe, it gave her father a serious injury. Forced to use a cane and walk with an impediment, her father understood that his time on the trails was slowly coming to a close. His options were limited, and Kayla was the one who came up with the solution. At the age of twelve, she took over as captain of the family ship, a small Corellian freighter. She began to the do the same runs that her father had done before, doing everything she did by the Spacer Code that she had been taught. By the time that she was fifteen, her father had retired to a world in the New Republic, and she was doing the hauls herself. It was here that Kayla truly started to learn her place in the galaxy and to master her craft. The Force Force Powers Kayla's prowess in the Force is very limited. That is not to say that she isn't a powerful Forcer, but that she is, at this point, just potential, raw untapped potential. She has started to train with Ashin Varanin to unlock that potential, which is a shift from her way of thinking. Formerly she wasn't sure if she wanted to pursue being a trained Forcer. But now, she is on the path to learning more about the mystical energy. Everything she does is instinctual at this point, though she has learned a little about Tapas. Lightsaber Forms Under Ashin Varanin's tutelage, Kayla has started to learn the basics of Lightsaber Combat. Ashin has started to instruct Kayla on the different facets of Shii-Cho, and Kayla is slowly picking up the form. As of right now, her abilities with the lightsaber are severely limited to a traditional hack and slash approach to sword fighting. She can not block a blaster bolt unless she gets very lucky. Category: Foxx Category:Jedi Order Characters